Kaze Ni Naritai
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: This piece place right after Ghouli. What was William/Jackson up to during those few months on the run?


Title: Kaze Ni Naritai

Author: KS

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Many thanks to MonikaFileFan for helping beta! This is mostly based on William/Jackson, but Mulder and Scully will also make appearances. Title was inspired by my other favorite fandom, the Japanese anime, Sailor Moon. It means: "I want to become the wind", which I think is fitting since Jackson is on the run. There will be a few references along the way, but I'm not planning on a crossover. This is my way of making Jackson seem like less of a jerk and seeing more character development we did not get to see in the show. There will be two parts to this series. One post-Ghouli and another post-MSIV.

Summary: This piece place right after Ghouli. What was William/Jackson up to during those few months on the run?

Jackson Van De Kamp didn't know where he was headed, but he had to get far away from Norfolk, Virginia. Eventually, he decided to head west. After a few days of nonstop driving, crashing at shady motels and several changes of appearance, he had settled on Los Angeles, California. He remembered hearing about the constant sunshine, warm beaches, palm trees and urban city life from one of his high school friends while being envious of photos posted on Facebook.

During his childhood, he hadn't traveled much. Instead, he spent much time inside of various laboratories in a few different states. If you counted that as travel. When his birth mother, whom he'd come to know as Dana Scully, had given him up for adoption, he went to live with his adoptive parents in Wyoming. Eventually, he had made his way out to Norfolk, Virginia. That was when the visions and seizures had really started. Perhaps it was the closer proximity to his birth mother. The move had been to facilitate all of the testing. He never blamed his adoptive parents as he knew they were only doing what they truly believed was best for him. They had loved a child that wasn't their own beyond everything, even if they hadn't the first clue as to how to help him.

It had taken five days total before he had arrived in L.A. Though he had never once let his guard down during the drive, the added distance was more reassuring. That wouldn't stop the people after him, however. They were in high places and no amount of distance would stop them from attempting to get a hold of him. So he kept up with various appearances, never keeping one too long for fear of being caught. It had all started when he was younger when he was in about fourth grade. Causing windows to shatter whenever he was upset about the smallest thing. Showing off to his classmates by hatching a store bought egg in freshman year of high school. Causing the bullies at school severe nosebleeds. In addition to all of that, he never got sick.

His abilities allowed him to win the lottery on a few occasions, it was really the only way he could keep clothes on his back, food in his mouth and pay cash for low key motels.

As he sat on the beach, he thought about her-his birth mother and the man with her she seemed to think was his birth father. He wanted to believe that the man named Mulder was his birth father. He worried that the old man he always saw in his visions, his creator, might also be his biological father. Jackson had no idea who he was, but something about the way he took a drag on his cigarette bothered him.

He hadn't read everything about Project Crossroads, but he had read enough to understand that his birth mother was an unwilling participant that ultimately resulted in his conception. It was medical rape. Did she know this? Is this why she had given him up for adoption?

Jackson shook his head as he thought back to her tearful confession in the morgue. Those were tears full of sorrow and regret for a choice she seemed forced to make in order to keep him safe. In that regard, she had succeeded and it worked until he got older. Until the tests and questions by strange men from the government.

There was also something else about her he couldn't quite place. Another presence of some sort that wasn't her own, but yet seemed to be one in the same as if occupying her space.

He sighed as he recalled the words of advice he had given to his birth mother at the gas station. Subtle clues he had given them. They had been in his room investigating his and his parents' deaths. She had taken one of his snowglobes. They were investigators..he knew they would pick up on the clues from all of the Malcolm X memorabilia in his room. He spotted a camera there as he filled up his gas tank. While he knew he couldn't fool the camera, he knew he would be long gone before anyone could track him or figure it out. It was his hope, however, that they would figure it out and understand that he had made it out alive. He owed them that much.

When they had called for him, telling him it was safe, it took everything he had not to run to them. As much as he wanted to know them, he knew what knowing them would do. It would place them in grave danger and he would be damned if he would let anyone else die because of him.

To be continued….


End file.
